


Cloud, Don't be Selfish

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Fix-It, Gen, Remake fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Cloud, other people would like to rest too.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	Cloud, Don't be Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> A nuisance from the Remake. It would be so easy to work around too...

A bench. Finally. Cloud strode towards it, ignoring the vending machine. A shift his sword out of the way and he eased down. Blessed relief. Until the prod in his side.

"Move over!" Aeris prodded his side again. "C'mon. You're taking up the whole thing!" She tapped his leg with her boot. With a grumble Cloud shifted over - and at another tap brought his legs closer together. "Better." Aeris shuffled right into his personal space. She patted the seat. "Tifa? Join us won't you?"

Tifa took the offered position. Aeris slung her arms around both of them. "This is nice."


End file.
